A light emitting diode (LED) is an eco-friendly light source that has advantages such as small size, light weight, low voltage drive, long lifespan and the like. Owing to such advantages, an LED is attracting attention as a next-generation light source to replace fluorescent lamps. According to this trend, cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) backlights (fluorescent lamps) used in display devices such as television, monitors and the like have been replaced by LED backlights.
When using an LED as a backlight, the brightness of the LED should be controlled with high accuracy. However, in existing LED lamp driving circuits, the brightness of the LED was not accurately maintained at the required brightness thereby causing errors.